She's My Rebel
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Danny was not having a good day, but when he caught singing by one of his enemies love forms. Danny and Ember pairing. Minor Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: She's My Rebel

'Disclaimer: I don't own the right to Danny Phantom or any of the songs used'

This is a Danny and Ember Pairing Songfic

(Post Phantom Planet)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Singing'_

She's my Rebel

Danny Fenton the hero of Amity Park, was not having a good day. First he finds out his ex-girlfriend, Samantha 'Sam' Manson was cheating on him with the school bully Dash Baxter, while they were dating.

Then when he got home he was grounded from his parent because he was failing his English class. He tried to tell them the reason he couldn't study, but being the stubborn parents they were they refused to listen.

Danny was getting mad, his sister Jasmine 'Jazz' tried to cool him down by talking, but seeing how it wasn't working she told him to go out to cool off and not staying out too late.

Taking Jazz's advice Danny went to his room grab his guitar and and jacket. As he was leaving his house he Jazz and said "thanks Jazz, I'll be back later" then left.

"Be safe little brother" Jazz said under her breath.

– Amity Park's Park Area 7:00 pm –

As Danny was walking through the town park he found a tree to climb and rested on one of the sturdier branches. Before he put his back to the tree he moved his guitar from his back to his lap.

Danny set the guitar into playing position, began to strum the chords. After a minute of strumming the chords he began to sing

– To Ember at 7:00 pm –

At that moment in time Ember McLain the rockstar diva was flying through the sky, trying to figure out how to take over the work until she heard sing coming from the park.

Hearing the voice, she went to find who it was coming from.

Once she saw who was singing she was shocked, but stayed quiet and continued to watch Danny sing and play guitar.

_'I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)'_

'Woah, who knew dipstick could so this' Ember thought.

_'I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many time I've lied_

_(So many time I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control me self _

_So what if you could see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)'_

As Danny finished singing Ember flew closer to him and said "I didn't know you could sing and play guitar"

"I'm a man of many talents" Danny replied not bothering to look up. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I heard sing so I went looking for the voice till I found you" Ember answered.

"But I have to ask. Why aren't with your 'girlfriend'?" Ember asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh you mean the bitch, I dumped her ass after I found she was cheating on me with one of the jocks" Danny said with anger in his voice, while Ember had a shine of chance in her eyes.

"But it's alright it have a new girl on my mind"

"Oh, what's she like?" Ember asked with a jealous voice.

"Well, she's a diva rockstar who is a rebel" Danny said with a blush on his face, while Ember had a full blush on her face because she knew who he was talking about.

Danny began to strum his guitar again and started to sing.

_'She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto _

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming_

_what I'm thinking_

_Is she the mother of all bombs_

_gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble_

_like I'm trouble_

_make it a double_

_twist of fate_

_or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution_

_the dawning of our lives_

_she brings this liberation_

_that I just can't define_

_nothing comes to mind_

_Nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous'_

"So what do you think?" Danny asked with a faint blush on his face.

"You want my honest opinion?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, I want your honest opinion"

Ember flew to Danny, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. After a few minutes Ember broke the kiss.

"So, how did you like my opinion?" Ember asked with a flirtatious voice.

"I will take it to consideration, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my rebel?" Danny asked with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ember a shocked tone of voice.

"Yes"

"Hmm... Do this answer your question?" Ember asked before kissing Danny once more.

"Heh, I guess now you're now my dancing rebel flame" Danny said before going back to the make-out session with his new girlfriend.

**(A/N: I know this isn't a good way to end this story but I ran out of ideas for it. Sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2: My Rebel Love

'Disclaimer: I don't own the right to Danny Phantom or any song used. They belong to their respected owners.'

(Post Phantom Planet, Danny and Ember pairing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Singing'_

My Rebel Love

–Danny's P.O.V. **(I know I didn't used POVs in my last fic, it's new to me on writing it.)**–

It's been a couple of days since Ember and I started dating, and I couldn't be any happier. My parents on the other hand was not happy, well my mom wasn't anyway. My dad just gave me his famous 'that's my boy' phrase. Jazz was just plain out shocked.

Mom gave me a lecture about how she was evil and that I should be with someone of my own kind, like Sam. But, I told her what happened between me and her, mom was so mad well let's just say if Sam comes by she's going to get one hell of a beat down.

She tried to apologize but I told her that it was fine, all I asked her to do is try to accept the fact I was dating Ember. She said that she would try but she wanted to meet and talk to her without all the whole destroy the ghost ordeal.

I got Ember come over on Sunday, to meet my family formally. When she showed up in my room she looked like she was going to have panic attack. I told her it was going to be fine, and that evening went by so fast. My parents and sister liked the idea of me dating her after she told them how she was falling for me after the first time I stopped her. Needless to say we were blushing like a tomato by the end of the night.

Well that was yesterday, today is the horrid day I hate every week, it's Monday so that means I have to go to school. It was 6:45 am when my alarm clock started ringing. I got out of bed still half asleep, heading to the bathroom to get ready. At 6:55 I was leaving my house, mom and dad told me to have a good day at school.

Jazz tried to offer me a ride, but I told her I wanted to walk. As I was leaving right out the door, I said "bye guys, I'll see you when I get home"

Once I was out the door I changed to my alter-ego 'Danny Phantom' and flew to school. I wasn't really in a rush so I enjoyed the air that flowing through my hair as I was flying. My fly was short lived because my mouth let out one of my ghost senses.

'Well, I have plenty of time until I need to get to school. Might as well see who it is' I thought.

"Beware" a voice said.

'Oh no' I thought then said "Hey Boxy, what's up?"

"Ghost Child, can I ask you a question?" The Box Ghost asked.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"What type of flowers can I use to asked Lunchlady on a date?"

"Ok first eww, and second I think you should try roses" I answered, trying not to gag.

"Thank you for the help" Box Ghost said.

"No problem, and good luck asking lunchlady on a date" I said trying to be encouraging. The Box Ghost gave me a smile and left, leaving me floating in the air.

'Might as well head to school' I thought flying to Casper High School.

–Casper High School–

No one's POV

Once Danny was about 10 feet from the school he landed on the ground and changed back to his human form and walked through the school yard.

As Danny was about to go through the school doors, he was stopped by the A-Listers **(A/N: the jackasses, well most of them anyway)**. The leader of the group, Dash Baxter, came up to Danny and said "Hey Fenturd, hows your girlfriend? Oh wait that's right she's with me" **(A/N: Sam is now a A-Lister)**

"Leave me alone Dash, why don't you go back to kissing your bitch" Danny said with a monotone voice.

All the A-Lister and students around them were shocked and didn't say a word. Well except for Sam she looked absolutely pissed. She was about to slap him but noticed a blue mist coming out of his mouth.

'You're so lucky that you have to stop a ghost' Sam thought darkly.

Danny was about to transform until he heard a voice say "hey dipstick", Danny had a smile on his face confusing everyone around him.

"Hey Ember, why are you here?" Danny asked.

"You know the usual, I got bored so I brought my band to see if I could start a concert" Ember replied.

"Well can you help me play a song then?" Danny asked, using his power to create a guitar.

"Depends on the song" Ember said then Danny whispered the song in her ear.

"Sure, we can play that one" Ember said, Danny and Ember with her band started to play, the Danny began to sing.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide what's left inside_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom_

_(Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom)_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

Once the song finished Danny grabbed Ember and gave her a passionate kiss, shocking everyone and pissing off Sam even more.

After everyone recover from being shocked most of the boy were giving Danny wolf whistles for him kissing Ember McLain the diva rocks star, while all the girls gave Ember envious looks.

But leaving two A-Lister absolutely pissed and they were Samantha 'Sam' Manson and her boyfriend Dash Baxter.

**(A/N: I know not the best way to end the story but I didn't any other ideas to end it)**


End file.
